Mad World
by Cristinethegoodwitch
Summary: Dean's gone and Sam is left behind. Armed with only a letter, he goes on to search for his brother. Sam, DeanJo
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mad World 1/3

**Rating: **Teen

**Fandom/Pairing: **Supernatural – Sam, Dean/Jo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

**Summary: **Dean's gone and Sam is left alone. Armed with only a letter, he goes on a journey to search for his brother.

**Part I: Worn out places, worn out faces**

It's a quarter to midnight and the roads are slick with rain. Sam grips the wheel as he tries to keep the car on the road. He looks down at the piece of folded up paper on the seat beside him and clenches his jaw. He doesn't quite understand Dean's reasoning but knows that it's what his brother wants and Sam always does whatever Dean wants.

By the time he arrives at the apartment complex just outside of Chicago, he can barely keep his eyes open. He opens the door and drags himself out of the car. He looks down at the address on the piece of paper he holds in his hand and squints at the bank of names on the door buzzer. When his eyes land on the matching number, he quickly presses the button and waits. He's a little nervous, his posture hunched over like he's trying to brace himself for an oncoming blow. Finally, static comes over the speaker before a female voice groggily asks who it is.

"It's Sam," he replies. The person on the other end doesn't answer, merely releases the locks on the front door allowing Sam to enter. He makes his way to the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time. He steps out on the third floor and begins to count the apartment doors. He arrives at apartment 315 and notices that the door is ajar.

Sam's nerves once again get the better of him and he hesitates in the hallway, unsure whether he read his brother's note correctly. No, he knows that Dean would never joke about something like this. So, he pushes the door open, knocking softly to announce his presence.

"Come in, Sam," the woman says. Sam's eyes adjust to the dim lighting in the apartment, finding her seated on the couch. "I was wondering how long it would take you guys to find me."

"Jo," he greets, his voice coming out a little hoarse. He looks her over, noting all the changes since the last time he saw her.

Her hair was shorter, pulled into a messy ponytail that sat atop her head. He noticed that she had filled out, her body more mature and curvy than before. She also had a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite describe something between suspicion and worry. He shifts on his feet and shoves his hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable.

The last time he had seen her had been almost two years ago. He and Dean were eating at a diner just outside of Sioux City, Iowa when Jo had walked in. Sam hadn't seen her at first since his back was turned. However, the same couldn't be said about his brother. As soon as he locked eyes with Jo, Dean's teasing expression had turned into a scowl, his eyes fixed on the front door. Sam turned and caught Jo frozen with an expression akin to a deer caught in headlights.

"What the hell," Dean had muttered and stood up from the booth.

"Dean," Sam warned, not knowing what his brother was about to do, but judging from the expression on his face knew that it wouldn't be good.

He watched Dean grab Jo by the sleeve of her jacket, dragging her outside where they proceeded to argue. He tried to ignore them but their volume made it hard to do. Sam guessed that Jo had won the argument when a few minutes later, she walked back into the diner with a triumphant smile on her face while his brother followed closely behind her glaring at her back.

She stayed with them after that, helping them on hunts. Sam began to think of her as a good friend, almost like family. He thought it nice to have a girl along on their long road trips, helping pass the time. He loved his brother but it was different with Jo. She made him laugh and she was fun. When Dean would go hang out at the local bar, Jo would stay with him, keeping him company or helping him research. He never really understood what went on between Jo and his brother. Most times they would argue but sometimes, when they thought Sam wasn't looking, they would share secret smiles and lingering looks. Sam thought it was weird but never said a word. Things went on as they were until six months later, when Jo abruptly left without a word to him or his brother.

"Have a seat," Jo invites, moving to get up from the couch. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah," Sam replies, folding himself into the couch. He watches her move into the kitchen, quietly grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"I'd offer you a beer but all I have is milk and orange juice," Jo shrugs.

Sam smiles. "Juice would be great."

He feels the paper crinkle in his pocket reminding him of the reason he was there.

"Listen, Jo," he says but is unsure how to say what he needed to say. He shakes his head and looks up. He sees her looking at him patiently as she hands him a glass of juice. He quietly thanks her and is about to continue when he hears a muffled cry coming from the bedroom. Before he can ask Jo about the noise, she quickly excuses herself and leaves him alone in the living room.

Sam frowns in confusion, his mind already working at what the answer might be. He feels a horrible sense of dread drop in his stomach. His fears are soon confirmed when Jo exits the bedroom carrying a small bundle in her arms.

Sam stands and rubs his sweaty palms down his pants and stares at Jo. She coos and rocks the small bundle as she makes her way into the living room.

"Who's –" Sam trails off his eyes fixed on the baby cradled in her arms. The question is on the tip of his tongue but he doesn't ask. Instead, he watches her, an expression of confusion and awe on his face, as she settles on the armchair across from him.

"This is Mary Ann," Jo says, shifting so that her daughter rests comfortably in the crook of her arm.

Sam starts to put two and two together and the feeling of dread gets worse. He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Jo gently pushes the hair off her daughter's forehead in a gesture so maternal that Sam feels a lump in the back of his throat.

"Is it," Sam stumbles over his words. "Is she…?" He trails off not knowing how to continue.

Jo doesn't answer. Instead, she nods her head in acknowledgement.

Sam leans back flummoxed.

"Oh wow," he breathes, his hands unconsciously rubbing the tops of his thighs. "Oh wow," he repeats just for good measure.

Jo smiles and Sam thinks that she should do it more often because it lights up her whole face.

"Yeah," Jo replies. "She is pretty wow."

The corner of Sam's lip twitches into a smile. A baby. Never in a million years would he have thought of Joanna Harvelle as a mother but here she was, on her own, raising her daughter.

"Would you like to hold her?" Jo asks, leaning forward to offer her child to Sam. He nods his head as he holds out his arms, a goofy smile ghosting his lips.

Jo gently places the baby in his arms and Sam can't help but inhale her scent. She smells like baby powder and fresh laundry and he thinks that he'd never smelled anything better.

He rubs his knuckle against her chubby cheek and watches as her mouth puckers and sucks as if she's looking for a nipple. He chuckles as his eyes continue to roam over her angelic face. Her wispy blonde hair is soft against his arms that he thinks that they feel like balls of cotton. He notices that even in sleep that she's frowning as if she's concentrating on something in her dreams. It reminds him of…

"Is she…?" He trails off. He knows he doesn't have to complete the question by the expression on Jo's face.

"Yeah," is all she says, giving him a bittersweet smile.

"Does he know?" Sam asks, frowning.

Jo shakes her head, her fingers clutching little Mary Ann's baby blanket.

"Is this why you left?" He asks and he can't help but sound a little angry when he does.

Jo shrugs. "Sort of."

"Why?" Sam asks. "You should have told us. We could have helped you. Dean would have been there for you."

Jo averts her eyes, staring off into space. "I wanted to stay. I really did," she explains. "That whole last week, I was thinking of ways on how to tell Dean, but I just couldn't," she looks forlorn. "I couldn't do that to the two of you. I'd known all along that you guys had a mission. If I couldn't help you, I didn't want to stand in the way of that."

Sam shakes his head. "You should have told us, Jo. Even if you just told me, I could have helped you with Dean." He stops and purses his lips. "I thought we were friends."

Jo looks down ashamed. "I'm sorry, Sam," she says. "It was better this way."

"But you're all alone," Sam says.

"No, I'm not," Jo smiles sadly. "I have Mary Ann."

Sam looks down at the baby who is now wide awake and is curiously staring up at him, with the most beautiful hazel eyes he's ever seen.

"Hi baby," Sam says, rubbing Mary Ann's back. The baby smiles and Sam feels like he's been punched. He feels tears prick the back of his eyes.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you guys," Jo explains.

"Then why didn't you?" Sam accuses, his words cutting through Jo. He pulls back at her hurt expression, leaning back against the couch.

"I don't know," Jo whispers, her fingers still holding tightly to the blanket. "I just thought that you guys would have moved on. You wouldn't have to be looking out for me anymore."

"You were never a burden to us, Jo," Sam assures her. "You're family."

Jo smiles sadly at his words and all Sam wants to do is hug her but he doesn't move. Instead, he sighs and looks down at the child in his arms. She looks so much like his brother that it hurts.

"How old is she?" He asks, never taking his eyes away from his niece.

"She's eight months old," Jo replies, her eyes falling to her daughter.

"She's beautiful," Sam comments. He laughs when Mary Ann grabs onto his finger, her grip tight like a vice.

"Yeah, she is," Jo says. She shifts looking slightly uncomfortable. "Where's your brother, Sam?"

Sam looks up and it takes a minute for Jo's question to sink in. When it does, his smile fades and his brow furrows.

"That's what I came to tell you," Sam says. He shifts on the cushions and digs the letter out of his pocket. He holds out the folded paper to Jo who hesitates for a moment before taking it from him.

Sam watches as she carefully unfolds the paper, her hands shaking slightly. She begins to read the letter, her brows wrinkling as she reads over his brother's scrawl. He watches as she presses her lips into a thin line as her eyes roam back and forth. A minute later, she lowers the letter and her eyes fall to Sam.

"How long?" Is all she asks.

"Two days ago," he replies.

Jo shakes her head. "How?"

"I woke up and he was just gone," he explains. "All he left behind was my duffel bag, some money, and this note. He even took the car. I had to call Bobby to borrow one. I was lucky that he was only a few hours drive away."

Jo pushes herself up off the chair and runs a hand through her messy ponytail. "Two days ago," she mumbles. "Shit."

"What happened?" She asks her back still turned to Sam.

"We were close," Sam says shifting Mary Ann in his arms. "We found a trail that almost led us to the Yellow Eyed Demon, but we ran into a psychic who warned us to be careful. He said that…" Sam pursed his lips together not quite willing to continue.

"Said what, Sam?" Jo asked her voice serious.

"He said," Sam swallowed. "That I was in danger. That if we were to pursue the trail that I could possibly die. I guess that's why Dean left me behind."

"Damn it, Dean," Jo softly swears.

Sam looks down at Mary Ann before raising his eyes to Jo. "Now I know why he wanted me to find you.

"He loves you, Jo," Sam says, his eyes glassy with emotion. "And I'm afraid that he's gone on his own because he doesn't think he's going to come back alive."

He watches Jo's shoulders shrug up and down with every deep breath she took. Mary Ann begins to fuss in his arms as if she knows what's going on.

When she starts to cry, Jo turns and instinctively takes the baby from his arms, cradling Mary Ann against her shoulder as she runs a comforting hand down her daughter's back.

"Give me an hour to pack," Jo says before walking away, leaving Sam staring at her figure in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: Children waiting for the day they feel good**

Jo absently twirls the silver ring around her finger, her mind miles away. She can't help but be angry at Dean. It's just like him to do this. She doesn't understand why he always took everything on himself. It was almost like he had a death wish.

Truth be told, Jo is afraid. She doesn't even want to think about what she would do if something were to happen to him. There were many things that they had left unsaid. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if the last words he ever heard from her were said in anger.

She wishes that she could go back. Perhaps she could have tried a little harder, have been more understanding, then maybe Dean wouldn't have done what he did and Sam wouldn't be alone.

She leans her head back against her seat and closes her eyes. No, Dean wouldn't have changed. He is the way he is because it's the only way he knows how to be – a big brother, a protector. Dean didn't know how to be a boyfriend. He wouldn't have known the first thing to do as a father. Jo convinces herself that she had done the right thing by leaving. She couldn't very well raise a child on the road where they were always in danger of being killed. It wasn't right and she wanted something better for her daughter. A better life than what Dean and Sam had.

At least that's what she keeps telling herself. But sometimes, there were nights when she would get so lonely that she would literally ache with longing. Those were the nights that she would sneak into her daughter's bedroom, watching her as she sleeps, catching glimpses of Dean from the different expressions on Mary Ann's face.

"Does your mom know we're coming?" Sam asks, breaking the silence and rousing Jo from her thoughts.

"No," Jo replies. "I didn't know what to say. I figured it would be better if we just showed up."

Sam nods and a second later, yawns.

"Do you want me to drive?" Jo asks.

Sam shakes his head. "No, I'm okay. We're only a few minutes away from the Roadhouse."

Jo shrugs and shifts her eyes back on the passing fields. She's anxious about seeing her mother again for the first time in two years. Would she be disappointed to find out that Jo's been knocked up and has been raising her baby alone? She knows that her mother isn't Dean's biggest fan.

The car slows as it approaches the gravel road leading to the Roadhouse. It's the middle of the day and the parking lot is empty except for a couple of big rigs and a pickup truck. Probably patrons who were too drunk to get on the road.

Sam stops the car and gets out, busying himself with their baby and their bags. Jo sits in the passenger seat and continues to stare at the place she's called home for the past twenty two years.

Not much had changed. The place still looked like it was falling apart. The old Harvelle's sign was still missing the "E." She wonders why her mother never bothered to have it fixed. Ellen probably didn't think it was important enough to bother, Jo guesses.

A sudden knock on her window catches her off guard. She looks over and Sam is standing there holding Mary Ann against his chest.

Jo shakes her head and pushes the door open, reminding herself that it had been her idea to drive here in the first place.

"Are you ready?" Sam asks, his forehead wrinkling with worry. "We don't have to do this you know. We can figure out another way."

"No, this is the only way," Jo insists, running her hand down the back of her daughter's head. "We need to find Dean and my mom and Ash are the only other people I trust."

Sam nods in understanding and the two of them head towards the Roadhouse. Jo pushes the door open and it takes a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the bar.

"We're closed," Ellen says her back turned to the door. "Come back in two hours."

Jo stands there not quite sure what to do. Sam makes the decision for her by clearing his throat causing Ellen to turn around.

"I said – " Ellen's words are caught in her throat. Jo can tell that they've just caught her mother off-guard, which doesn't happen very often.

"Hi mom," Jo greets, a forced smile on her face. Her fingers tighten around the diaper bag in her hands.

"Jo…Sam," Ellen says nodding at them in greeting. Jo sees the way her mother is staring at Mary Ann and she figures she owes her mother an explanation. Turning to Sam, Jo reaches out to take her daughter from him, passing him her bag at the same time. The three of them shuffle towards the bar where Ellen had been stacking glasses.

Ellen stops what she's doing and crosses her arms. She raises an eyebrow and narrows her eyes at Sam.

"Mom, meet Mary Ann," Jo says by way of introduction. She's relieved when the baby suddenly gurgles, instantly softening her mother's suspicious glare.

"I take it I'm a grandma," Ellen sighs. Jo nods her head in reply.

"Well, then let me take a look at her." She makes her way around the counter and holds out her arms wanting to hold her grandchild.

"Well, hello there, sweetheart," Ellen coos as she bounces little Mary Ann in her arms. "Are you the daddy, Sam?" She asks, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Sam shuffles and scratches behind his head uncomfortably. "No, ma'am. No I'm not."

"Well, then," Ellen raises her voice. "Where's the man responsible for knocking up my daughter?"

"Mom!" Jo exclaims embarrassed at her mother's outburst.

"What?" Ellen asks. "Am I not allowed to find out who the bastard is that got you pregnant? Is he too much of a coward to take responsibility?"

"Stop it, mom," Jo says, her voice rising in anger. "We didn't come here for that. Damn it, we need your help."

Ellen visibly backs down when the baby begins to fuss.

"Fine," she concedes. "Sam, why don't you go wake Ash? He should be in his room."

Sam nods and heads towards the back of the bar, more than relieved to leave Jo alone with her mother.

Jo presses her back against the wooden counter hoping that it would help to keep her from buckling to the floor. Even after all these years, her mother still manages to make her feel all sorts of guilt over her actions. It makes her angry that Ellen still treats her like a child. She was an adult with a child of her own, god damn it. She didn't need her mother questioning her decisions.

"So," Ellen says when Jo remains silent. "Seeing as Sam's other half seems to be missing, I take it this has something to do with the other Winchester."

Jo sighs, running a hand through her hair. She sits down on the bar stool her posture weary and cautious. She looks at her mother and nods.

"Dean's missing," Jo says, biting her lip to keep it from quivering.

"When did he disappear?" Ellen asks as she rocks her granddaughter in her arms.

"Two and a half days ago," Jo explains. "He left Sam in a motel room and just took off."

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in," a voice bellows interrupting Jo and Ellen.

"My, my Joanna Beth look at you," Ash says jokingly leering at her body.

"It's nice to see you too, Ash," Jo smiles and hugs her old friend. "I see you've still got the hair."

Ash grins and runs his hand through his mullet. "You know me. All business in the front and party in the back."

He looks over and sees the baby in Ellen's arms. "Did my girl pop out a munchkin?"

Jo's eyes soften as her gaze wanders to her daughter. "Yeah, she's all mine."

Ash wanders over to the baby and proceeds to make faces, making her gurgle and laugh. "She looks a lot like her daddy," he comments. "Where is good, old Dean anyways?"

Jo looks over at her mother and sees her jaw harden. "I should have known," Ellen mutters, which Jo chooses to ignore. Instead, she and Sam proceed to explain the events that have occurred in the past few days.

"So you're telling me that Dean's gone A.W.O.L.," Ash clarifies. Jo and Sam nod their heads in confirmation.

"Damn," Ash blows out a breath. "Okay, let me go get my laptop and we can set up office by the pool table."

Sam hitches his thumb over in Ash's direction. "I'll go help him."

"So," Ellen says, raising an eyebrow at her daughter. "Just how do you expect to look for Dean with your baby in tow?"

Jo gnaws her lip in uncertainty. "I was actually hoping that you would look after her while I was gone."

"You can't be serious, Jo," Ellen frowns in disbelief.

Jo sits on the bar stool, resting her elbows on the counter. She cradles her head in her hands. The decision has been gnawing at her ever since Sam told her about Dean. Even now she's plagued by doubts.

"You don't know how hard this is for me, mom," Jo says, her eyes trained on the worn wooden counter. "I want to do what's best for Mary Ann."

"And you think that this is what's best for her?" Ellen asks. "Abandoning her."

"I'm not abandoning her, mom," Jo declares heatedly. "I plan on coming back and I'm bringing Dean back with me."

Jo blows out a breath and runs her fingers through her hair. "I can't let Mary Ann lose her father," she says and she knows that her words have an impact judging by the look of sadness that comes over Ellen's eyes. "I know what that feels like and I want something better for my daughter. I want her to have what I never had."

Ellen tears her eyes away, her daughter's words digging deep. "I did the best I could," she declares. "I put a roof over your head and I took care of you."

Jo reaches over, gently laying a hand on her mother's arm. "I know you did, mom. And I love you for it, but I'm not saying that you did anything wrong. I just don't want Mary Ann to go through the same thing I went through."

Ellen brushes her hair and takes a deep breath, blinking away the moisture in her eyes. "Fine. I'll look after your little angel, but you better come back, you hear."

"I will, mom," Jo solemnly swears. "I promise." She reaches over and gives her mother an awkward hug.

The bar remains closed that night as the four of them look over newspaper clippings and internet websites. Sam explains the lead that they had been following, how close they had been. Jo rocks her baby to sleep as she helps Ash look over information on his laptop. Before they know it, five hours have passed and Jo and Sam are so tired they look like they're about to fall off their feet.

"The two of you better get some rest," Ellen advises. "You've got quite a drive ahead of you."

Jo nods and rubs her cheek against Mary Ann's downy hair before following her mother to the apartment in the back. The two of them settle in with Sam taking the couch while Jo takes her old room. She places Mary Ann on the bed beside her, making sure that she's nestled securely beneath her blanket.

As Jo lays her head down on the pillow, she says a silent prayer that everything is going to be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: The dreams where I am dying are the best I ever had**

Dean gripped the wheel hard as he drove down the back roads of Nebraska. He fought the urge to call his brother choosing instead to concentrate on the task at hand. He thought that if he kept his mind on the job it would help relieve the gnawing guilt he felt over leaving his brother behind. It pained him to do what he did but it was the only thing he could think of to keep Sammy safe. He'd promised their father that he would take care of Sam, would look out for him the best he can and he'd be damned if he let his father down.

He and Sam had been close to catching the Yellow Eyed Demon. So close that they were practically on its sulphur trail. If they hadn't run into that psychic, they would probably be face to face with the Demon right about now. Yet, he was thankful. For if it hadn't been for that psychic, Dean would have unknowingly put Sam's life in danger and he couldn't do that. He'd rather die first than endanger his brother's life.

As hard as his conviction was to do this on his own, Dean finally broke down and dialled Bobby, the only other person Dean knew that Sam would call for help. The older man had chewed his ear off calling him all kinds of stupid for going at it alone. Dean hadn't said anything, simply kept quiet as he got an earful from Bobby. In the end, the older man understood and told him to be careful and come back alive. Dean grunted that he'd try but made no promises. He'd learned long ago that life as a hunter was hard and unpredictable. Promises were hard to keep.

As he drove, his mind drifted to a certain blonde that still pervaded his dreams. It had been hard to leave that letter for Sam. It had taken him almost a full bottle of cheap old whiskey to finally reveal his feelings for the girl he loved (and hated) in a letter.

He wasn't the kind of guy who talked about his feelings. He might watch Oprah from time to time, but Dean Winchester was no pansy-ass. But if there was one thing that Dean regretted in his life, it was letting Jo Harvelle go. At the time he had been too proud to look for her. Too heartbroken to acknowledge how much she'd hurt him by her leaving, but knowing that he was probably going to die changed things a little. Dean figured if this was going to be his end, then he might as well let her know how he really felt about her. He also knew that she was probably the only person that would be able to help his brother get through the tough times. She'd been there with them as they hunted. She knew the emotional roller coaster that they were on. If anyone would be able to get through to Sam in his time of need, Dean knew that it would be Jo.

He just hoped that she would be all right in the end. He knew that she was strong, perhaps stronger than Sam, but he also knew that she and Sam had a friendship outside of him and if there was one person that Dean would entrust to look after his girl, it would be his brother.

An abandoned car on the road ahead caught Dean's attention as he slowed the Impala to take a look.

A dark-haired woman was sitting on the hood of the car, her elbows resting on her knees, looking lost and bored.

Dean manoeuvred the car onto the soft shoulder and turned the engine off. Grabbing his flashlight from the glove compartment, he pushed the car door open and stepped out.

The girl on the car looked up when she saw him step out, her expression a mixture of relief and apprehension.

"Do you need a hand?" Dean called, flicking on his flashlight and shining it on the ground ahead of him.

"I called for a tow truck a half hour ago but I guess they got lost," she shrugged, pushing herself off the hood of her car.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Dean jutted his chin, gesturing towards the spot she just vacated.

"Sure, if you think you can fix it," she shrugged. She pulled her car door open and popped the hood, stepping behind Dean as looked at the engine.

"What happened?" He asked, shining his flashlight over the engine block.

"I was just driving and the car started sputtering…and then it just died," the woman explained.

Dean moved the beam of light over the different sections and found a loose wire connection.

"I can see what the problem is," he said looking over his shoulder at the woman. "Let me just grab some tools in my car and I'll get you all fixed up."

He jogged over to the Impala and grabbed the toolbox out of the trunk, making sure to conceal his weapons from her view.

However, as he approached the woman's car, he noticed how she stood strangely to the side, her eyes never leaving his face, a ghost of a smirk playing on her lips. Dean was starting to get a bad feeling about the situation. In his line of work, a stranded woman alone on the side of the road usually didn't turn out to be a good thing. He paused, the toolbox hanging on one hand, not quite sure whether he should go back to the car and grab his gun.

"Uh, hang on a minute," he said stalling. "I forgot something in my car." He turned deliberately making his steps a little slow and lanky. He didn't want to rouse her suspicion that something was wrong.

He popped the trunk open and slowly drew his gun out, cocking it in the process. He whipped around and pointed the gun at the woman, but she was gone. He dropped the tool box he'd been holding while holding the gun steady with his other hand. He spun around searching the road for the woman but it seemed she vanished into thin air.

"Shit!" He swore, grabbing some salt rounds and stuffing them in his pocket. Just for good measure, he grabbed his flask of holy water and slipped it in his jacket.

He shut the Impala's trunk and turned. Suddenly, the woman was there in front of him causing him to startle and fall back against the car.

The woman clucked her tongue against her teeth. "I shouldn't have underestimated you." She stepped forward forcing Dean to lean back against his car.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean shouted, pointing the gun at the woman.

She laughed a strange sort of cackle that made Dean want to blow a hole in her head. "Why Dean Winchester, I'm hurt. Don't you recognize me?" Her irises darkened until the whites of her eyes disappeared replaced by black. "It's me, Meg."

"What?" Dean asked incredulously, his hand reaching for the flask inside his jacket.

"Nuh uh," Meg waved her finger back and forth in a censuring gesture. "No funny stuff."

Dean felt his arms being pushed down and forced against the metal of the car. His gun slowly lowered until he didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore. It fell to the ground with a metallic thud.

"I told you I'd be back," Demon Meg smirked, crossing her arms across her chest triumphantly.

"Why can't you just fucking die already?" Dean spat out, gritting his teeth against the force that had clamped his arms against the car.

Meg was suddenly in front of him her fingers clutched around his jaw, forcing Dean to look up into her unholy eyes. "I told you. I've got different plans."

Dean felt himself being lifted off his feet, his breathing cut off by Meg's hand around his throat. Suddenly, he was in the air and landed hard on the ground a few feet away from where he had been standing. Pain exploded in his body, making his head spin. He watched as she stalked towards him an amused expression on her face.

"I'm sick and tired of being his errand demon," Meg complained. The ground beneath Dean shook with every angry step she took.

"So I'm going to make you a simple deal," she offered, pausing with her hands resting against her waist, her arms akimbo.

"Screw you," Dean spat, clutching his injured shoulder. "I don't make deals with Demon brats."

Meg leaned down and back-handed Dean across his face. "Shut your fucking mouth!" She said enraged.

Dean could taste the metallic flavour of blood in his mouth, forcing him to spit. He hoped that this wasn't the way he was going to die. He thought that it would be such an ironic way for him to go, having his ass kicked by a girl – a demon, but a chick nonetheless.

"Here's the way it's going to be," Meg began, kicking Dean in his stomach causing him to double over in pain. "You're going to listen to me because not only will this deal benefit me, but it will give you the chance to have your revenge."

She walked around him, taking pleasure as he writhed in pain. "I'm going to tell you how to kill the one thing that you Winchester men have been hunting all your lives. Not only that, but it'll give you a chance to save your progeny."

Dean wheezed. "What…are you…talking…about?"

Meg paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh yeah. That's right. You know nothing about that." Her lips stretched into a cocky smile. "Surprise! You're a daddy!"

Dean was dumbfounded. What the hell was she talking about? He knew demons liked to toy with people but he didn't understand what Meg hoped to achieve by telling him that he had a kid.

"You're lying," he accused, clutching his shoulder as he rolled onto his side.

Meg shrugged as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't matter anyways, whether you like it or not, your little offspring is part of the grand scheme of things. Soon enough my father's plan will unfold and your kid will no longer exist."

"There is no kid," Dean ground out. "So you can just stop fucking around."

Meg crouched down, reached out and grabbed Dean's jaw with her vice-like grip. "Here I am being nice and all you can do is be rude." She suddenly released her hold, snapping Dean's head back against the hard-packed dirt.

"Suit yourself then," she flicked her hand sending Dean flying through the air to land ten feet away from where he'd been. Every bone and muscle in Dean's body felt broken and tears of pain leaked from his eyes. He tried to raise his head to look around but the highway was empty. Meg was nowhere to be seen.

With great effort, he fished out his cell phone from his pocket, blowing a sigh of relief to find it in semi-working order. With trembling fingers, he dialled. When the person on the other line picked up, he quickly rattled off his location before passing out.

When Dean came to again, it was still dark and he could hear someone calling his name.

"S-Sam," he croaked, even speaking hurt his body.

"Don't move, Dean. I've got you," Sam put a restraining hand on his chest. "Is anything broken?"

"Yeah, I think my shoulder's been dislocated," Dean clutched his shoulder and grimaced. "And I think I might have a broken rib or two."

"Jo, hurry up with the med kit," Sam yelled over his shoulder.

"Jo's here?" Dean asked, his forehead wrinkling in anxiety.

"Yeah, I found your letter," Sam explained. "I looked for her and found her in Chicago."

Dean pushed up to his elbows, leaning his weight on his good arm. "You shouldn't have brought her, Sam," he said gritting his teeth. "I sent you to look after her."

"You stupid son of a bitch," Jo said angrily dropping to her knees to tend to Dean's injury. "Why would you do something as asinine as going after the Demon by yourself? You're just lucky that we weren't too far away."

"Well, hi Jo. It's nice to see you again, too," Dean said sarcastically before punctuating his statement with a wince.

"We're going to need to set his shoulder, Sam," Jo said ignoring Dean's comment as she looked over at the younger Winchester. "You'll have to hold his arm while I guide you."

Sam nodded and took up position beside his brother.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Jo?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"Just shut up and keep still," Jo barked. "Okay, Sam. Grab his arm; hold it out. Pull down and pull back. Ready…"

"Argh!" Dean screamed as needles of pain shot down his arm as Sam tugged on his shoulder. "Shit!"

"Buck up, cowboy," Jo said a serious expression on her face. "You're going to be fine. Now I just need to see your ribs."

Dean lifted his shirt gingerly. Even moving his arms hurt like a bitch. He felt Jo's cold hands touch his sensitive skin.

"Damn! You're hands are like ice," he snapped. Jo ignored his outburst, her fingers poking and prodding his ribs.

"You're lucky, nothing seems to be broken," Jo stated, before pulling out a tensor bandage from the first aid kit. "It's probably just badly bruised."

"What happened, Dean?" Sam asked, while Jo wrapped the bandage around his torso.

"I ran into your old girlfriend, Meg. Didn't recognize her since she was wearing another body. She pretended to be stranded and you know how I like rescuing chicks in distress," Dean winced when Jo tugged a little too tight on the bandage. "She told me she had plans of her own before deciding to mess with my head while beating the crap out of me."

"What else did she say?" Sam prodded. Dean could tell that his brother was getting anxious by the way he frowned.

"Apparently Meg doesn't like her father very much. I don't know exactly what she's planning but she wanted to make a deal with me. I told her to go screw herself," Dean smirked at the memory. "Then she mentioned something about a kid and being part of the whole scheme of things," Dean tried to shrug but he was too weak to move his shoulders.

"What kid?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked and tried to laugh but it ended up coming out as a cough. "She said that I had a kid and that the Demon had plans for him. Don't worry. She was just screwing around with my head. That's what demons do, right?" He looked up and saw the look of distress on Sam and Jo's faces. A horrible feeling came over Dean when neither one of them said a word.

"Meg lied. She did it just to mess around with me. There's no way I could have a kid," Dean stated, trying to push himself to his feet. "Right?"

"Sam, we have to go," Jo said, her voice wavering a little.

"Come on, Dean," Sam grabbed Dean's good arm, while wrapping his around his brother's waist, pulling Dean to his feet.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he limped to the Impala. "Hey, Jo where are you going?"

"I'll drive Sam's car and you two follow in the Impala," she said over her shoulder as she ran to car.

Sam pushed Dean into the passenger side before getting into the driver's seat. He cranked the engine over and swung the Impala out into the road, following closely behind Jo.

"Are you going to start explaining or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Dean asked, frowning in irritation.

"It's not my place, Dean," Sam said, his foot pressed hard on the gas.

"Just tell me, god damn it!" Dean snapped. He was getting tired of being left out in the dark.

"Okay," Sam gripped the wheel a little tighter. "You have a daughter. Her name's Mary Ann."

Dean scowled but when his brother failed to react, he was overcome with dread. "Are you serious? You mean the demon was telling me the truth?"

Sam nodded.

"Who's the mother?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer, choosing instead to purse his lips into a thin line.

"Answer me, Sam," Dean insisted. "Who's the mother?"

Sam hesitated and breathed out two words. "It's Jo."

"What?" Dean shouted, he jerked forward only to grunt in pain as the motion pulled at his injuries. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Jo have a kid and right now she's in danger," Sam said, knowing that Dean was feeling all sorts of anger towards Jo at being betrayed. "And all that matters right now is getting to her in time. So forget about your anger, Dean and think about your daughter."

Dean leaned back against his seat fuming. He couldn't believe Jo had kept something like this from him. She mustn't think very much of him to deny him knowledge of their daughter's existence. Maybe that was why she left in the first place, because she couldn't stand to be around him while he self-destructed.

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Does she look like me?" He asked, his voice coming out quiet and hopeful.

He looked over at his brother who wore a slight smile on his face. "A little. More like you and Jo combined. Although when she sleeps she frowns just like you."

"Oh yeah?" Dean's lips stretched into a proud smile.

Sam nodded. "She's pretty cute, Dean," he said. However, his smile soon disappeared. "I just can't believe this is happening. Why her?"

Dean grunted as he shifted in his seat. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe I should have taken that deal."

Sam turned his head towards his brother so fast that Dean thought he might have gotten whiplash. "Are you kidding me?" Sam asked incredulously. "You saw what happened with dad. Do you want to go down the same path?"

Dean shifted his eyes away, choosing instead to gaze at the road. "He was just thinking of us, Sam. He just wanted to do what was best for his kids. I would have just been doing the same."

"We'll get to her in time, Dean. You'll see," Sam assured but Dean had a feeling that he was lying.

Dean looked around him recognizing the back country road that led to the Roadhouse. He could see the bright lights of the bar, blazing in the dark night. It was almost like a beacon to lost and weary hunters.

As they got closer, the place suddenly exploded shaking the car and the air around them.

Jo swerved ahead of them, pulling her car haphazardly to the side. A split second later, she tumbled out of the car and began running towards the blaze.

"No!" She screamed, stumbling and falling hard when her foot caught on the ground.

Sam quickly stopped and ran out of the car after Jo. Dean soon followed, grunting and panting to catch up.

Sam caught up to Jo and threw his arm around her waist, holding her back.

"Let go of me, Sam!" She screamed, pushing against his arm. "My baby is in there! I have to save her!"

"You can't, Jo," Sam said, even though it pained him to do so. "It's too late."

"No! Let go of me!" Jo continued to writhe and struggle against Sam. "She's in there. I have to find her!"

Dean slowly approached his eyes glassy and full of emotion as he stared at the fire. He turned towards Jo and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Jo became undone when she looked up and saw the raw grief and regret etched on Dean's face. She stopped struggling against Sam and buried herself in Dean's awaiting arms.

"Oh god," she sobbed into his chest, her fingers desperately clutching the fabric of his shirt. "She's gone. She's gone."

Dean felt like he was being ripped in two. To be told he had a daughter before being the denied the opportunity to ever meet her. It made him bitter and angry, fuelling the desire, the desperate need to kill the Yellow Eyed Demon just got stronger.

"Right on time," said a deep voice behind them. The three of them whipped around and came face to face with the one thing that destroyed both their families.

"My deepest sympathies for your loss," the Yellow Eyed Demon said facetiously.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, struggling to hold himself back from lunging at the demon.

"Tsk, tsk, Dean," the Demon teased. "You might want to watch that potty mouth of yours. I'm about to make you a deal you can't refuse."

The three of them were quiet as they waited for the demon to continue.

He reached into his brown jacket, pulling out a familiar revolver. He held it in front of him, gazing at the details of the gun. "I bet you never thought you'd see this again."

"What do you want?" Sam barked, his hands fisting at his sides.

The Demon smiled mischievously. "What any Demon wants. To be the king of the world." He laughed.

"Here's how it's going to work," the Demon explained. "You Sam are going to take this gun and you're going to help me unleash my army."

"Why would I want to do that?" Sam spat out.

The corner of the Demon's lip quirked into a knowing smile. "Because in exchange. I'm going to bring their sweet little baby back," he said pointing to Dean and Jo.

Dean could see the indecision in Sam's face. "Don't do it, Sam," Dean growled, knowing that his brother would lay down his life for their family.

Sam looked over at his brother, his lips quivering. "I'm sorry, Dean. I have to." He glanced at Jo who looked at him with tears in her eyes, her grief evident on her face. He mouthed an _I'm sorry_ to her before he stepped forward to reach for the proffered gun.

Suddenly, a blur of movement and a gust of wind blew in front of Sam, snatching the gun away from the Demon.

Meg unexpectedly appeared and aimed the gun at the Yellow Eyed Demon. "Good bye, father," she said, and before any of them could comprehend what was going on, Meg pulled the trigger and blasted a hole clear through the Yellow Eyed Demon's temple.

Sam, Dean and Jo stood there staring at the older Demon, watching his eyes crystallize before he fell to the ground quickly becoming a pile of sulphur and ash.

Meg stepped up and kicked the pile of ashes before looking up at the trio. "I told you I had my own plans," she said before patting the Colt. "I think I'll just hold on to this for insurance." She dusted herself off before pivoting to walk away. "I'll see you around, kids."

With final wave she was gone.

Sam, Dean and Jo stood in the aftermath, their resolve shaken to the core. A far-off ringing caught their attention, breaking them out of their trance.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"What?" Jo asked, looking around.

"Over there," Dean pointed to something flashing on the ground a couple of feet away from them.

"It's my phone," Jo said walking over to it and picking it up.

She flipped it open and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Joanna Beth! Why the hell haven't you answered your phone?"_

"M-mom," Jo said her voice quavering.

"_I'm at the hospital with Mary Ann. Ash got pissed drunk and broke a bottle. We're just waiting to get him stitched up."_

"Oh my god," Jo gasped drawing Sam and Dean's attention. "We'll be right there." She clasped the phone shut, clutching it in her hand.

"Jo?" Dean slowly walked up to her noting the shock written on her face.

"They're alive!" Jo yelled, grabbing Dean and enfolding him into a hug. "They're at the hospital but they're alive!" She ran over to Sam and awkwardly wrapped her arms around his tall frame.

"Then let's go get them," Dean said offering his hand to Jo.

As the three of them walked to the Impala, Dean couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. His dying dreams have finally come to an end.

_the end._


End file.
